Take me or Leave me
by ScarletSecrets
Summary: Jiraiya uses a summoned toad to escape from Pein and back to Konoha but his life hangs in the balance. Only one kunoichi can save him, but can she face her fear to do what must be done or will she end up losing her Toad Sage? TsunadexJiraiya
1. Sannin Emergency!

**Sakura**: Welcome to 'Take me or Leave me'! Hope you like this first chapter; it's our first TsunadeXJiraiya one so be nice!

**Naruto**: Yeah! You go Sakura-chan! Only one problem for all us guys out there…There's no lemons!!! *cries* Damn I hate it when girls write stuff; it's never interesting.

**Sakura**: Oh God, is that the only thing guys think about? But NO, this is NOT a story with lemons in it! But for us MATURE girls out there, this is a nice light romance story. TsunadeXJiraiya.

**Sakura**: Oh Yeah I almost forgot, this is my take on what happens when Jiraiya has just fought Pain. In this though, when he falls into the water, the toad that was on it's way to take the dead Pain to Tsunade, sees him fall and takes him too. With Jiraiya on the brink of death, his life rests in the hands of one toad and of coarse…Tsunade.

**Take me or leave me**

**Chapter 1 – Sannin Emergency!**

Cursing wildly, the Godaime Hokage scooped up the stack of files she had thrown across the room.

"Damn Paperwork," Tsunade grumbled in irritation. Slapping the folders onto her desk, she sank down low into her chair.

I don't know why you like piling all your paperwork for the last second. Thought the first inner Tsunade.

Oh the joys of procrastination. Reflected the second inner Tsunade.

"I've been at this all day. I deserve a break, Konoha can't have an over exhausted Hokage…" Tsunade thought, sinking down trying to find the small amount of comfort in her chair.

But she had only shut her eyes for a moment when the door burst open. A deeply flustered Shizune flew in, waving her arms in a most uncharacteristic manner. Bolting around the oak desk residing in the Hokage's office, Shizune grabbed her Godaime's arm, and hauled her out the door.

"Tsunade-sama! Please, you have to come immediately! He doesn't have much time, please we can't do anything else. We need you're help!"

Tsunade eyes widened, and yanked herself out of the frantic girl's grasp.

"Shizune, what in the world? Explain yourself!" Tsunade was now rather worried as she rarely ever saw her apprentice in this state. And it seemed that the importance of this would make the fact that she was behind in her work, somewhat less important. For now, she didn't care that the council would not be pleased.

Panting heavily, Shizune filled the Godaime in on the latest patient who needed a medical miracle from the Medic Hokage.

"Jiraiya-sama. It's Jiraiya-sama. Izumo and Kotetsu dragged him in about fifteen minutes ago. They say they found him at the gate. Most of his major organs have been ruptured, and just from sight, I've found vital fractures. We've done the best we can but we can't help him anymore. Please, you need to save him."

Tsunade's head was spinning.

"Oh dear God. No, no, no this can't be happening. I knew this was a bad idea I should have gone with him! Now he could di-… NO I WON'T LET HIM!!!"

Leaving behind her apprentice, Tsunade raced to the hospital. She couldn't let him die; she _wouldn't_ let him die. He was her friend…no he was more like her...

Damn you Jiraiya, hang in there, you idiot.

Tsunade didn't even bother checking which room he was in, it seemed that all the medics within a mile-radius were present, all attempting to save one of the Legendary Sannin.

Stopping short at the door, Tsunade felt her heart stop. She looked at the figure lying on the table.

That can't be Jiraiya

---


	2. Worth saving me?

**Sakura**: Hope you liked the first chapter!

**Naruto**: No! What happens to Pervy Sage? You had to leave it on the chance that he might DIE! Sakura-chan you can't make him die! Are you going to?

**Sakura**: That's just something you have to find out in the next chapter. The next one is about Tsunade trying her hardest to save him! And sort of realizing that she needs him or she doesn't make sense.

**Chapter 2 – Worth saving me?**

The toad sage wore his usual red robes, but they were so deeply stained with his blood, they appeared to be brown. His long, white hair was streaked with red, but his skin was unusually pale. The cocky grin that usually graced his face wasn't present. As the medical nin still left in the room saw her they parted to let her through, although another horror came to her eyes: several ninja were leaving with what appeared to be five long spear-like objects that had apparently been pulled from Jiraiya's back. Medical ninja were now sealing him up again as best they could, then slowly laid him on his back again.

As tears distorted Tsunade's vision, Jiraiya seemed to sense her presence, for he looked up, and for a split second he seemed to have a whisper of a smile.

"Ah, well if it isn't the old lady coming to pay her last respects to a dying man." He was half-smiling now, wincing as he did so.

"Stop it! Don't talk like that! You're not allowed to die on me. First Dan, I'm not going to lose you too! I forbid you!" She rushed to the bedside, wiping irritable tears from her face. "Doctor, I need his chart!" grabbing the chart then looking to the nearest medical ninja, "You! I need blood, AB negative, go now!"

Jumping slightly, the ninja quickly ran from the room.

Averting his gaze from the Hokage's, Jiraiya sent his eyes to the floor, "Tsunade, it's no use…"

"Shut up! You will **not** die!" Tsunade snapped, looking over the chart.

"Even _I_ know it's over_." _Jiraiya croaked barely able to breathe.

Ignoring him, Tsunade raised her hands to his chest and throat preparing her chakra. She closed her eyes trying to clear her mind and see how bad his internal injuries were; after all there was only so much you could learn from a chart.

The image of Jiraiya's wounded lungs full of blood came into focus. Her chakra gripped the blood in his lungs and pulling it out through his mouth, while her other hand's chakra closed up the hole in his lung.

"Cough Jiraiya!" she ordered.

His attempt was feeble but at least it worked. He coughed up the blood that she was trying to remove from his lungs. Several other medical ninja were around him too, one wiped his mouth of the blood, some were injecting him with adrenaline to keep him from passing out, and the others were fixing his more minor injuries.

Now to start on his other organs…

---


	3. Never let you go

**Naruto**: What that didn't say if he lived or died either!

**Sakura**: Well read the next chapter then.

**Naruto**: And there's still no lemons!

**Sakura**: NARUTO!!! *punches him* I've had enough of you and your lemons!

**Naruto**: Owww Sakura-chan…

**Sakura**: This next chapter is just after surgery

**Chapter 3 – Never let you go**

After three hours work all that was left in the room was several very worn-out medical ninja, a chakra depleted Hokage, and a very high Toad Sage who spent the whole time on morphine.

Shizune soon came in to lead the medical ninjas to elsewhere in the hospital where they could rest.

Coming back she worriedly said "Tsunade you should rest too-"

Cutting her off "No, I'm fine… Thank you Shizune you did well" the Godaime stood from the floor shakily, stabling herself against the bed.

Seeing that her Sensei was fine now she left. Tsunade turned to the stoned Jiraiya and couldn't help but smile as her eyes came to rest on his face. His eyes were halve closed and relaxed, his cheeks a rosy pink and that cocky grin gracing his face again; showing he was most definitely in seventh heaven.

"You stoned little hermit," she teased.

"TSUNADE!!!" he said astonished, apparently he hadn't seen her sitting against his bed earlier.

"Welcome back" she said with a smile.

"You saved me! I thought that it would be too much damage even for _you_ to fix."

He stared at her in awe, and she felt pride swell up inside her.

"I know, I'm just _that_ amazing! Honestly bringing you back from the brink of death... what would you do without me?"

"Ha Ha, I honestly don't know, because then I wouldn't be able to even think about doing-" he heaved himself up and quickly planted a kiss right on Tsunade's lips…

"-That" he sighed, lying back down with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Oh" she gasped blushing a deep red.

Remembering where she was again, Tsunade stepped back trying to recompose herself. Walking backwards in the direction of the door

"Well er I erm have too-" she stuttered

What the hell are you doing? Why are you running away? If you're that worried just punch hi-

SMASH!!!

"Ouch! God damn it" Tsunade was now flat on her back looking around and cursing wildly for what had tripped her. She saw Jiraiya's chart lying strewn across the floor where she had dropped it earlier in her hast to save him. Legs splayed in a most ungainly position and arms trying to help her to her feet again. Looking up, Jiraiya's face now loomed over hers with a cocky look planted on his face. He was getting closer and closer. Air caught in her throat and her stomach was tense…Tsunade gulped…

---


	4. Inner conflict

**Naruto**: yeah finally! Get in their Pervy sage! So where's the lemons? Us guys out there need our lemons!

**Sakura**: Ooooh for Christ sake! If you stop bugging me about it I might put lemons in chapter 5 and 6! But only a bit, and only if you shut up about it!!! Anyway this is bacially an argument between Good Inner Tsunade, Bad Inner Tsunade and of coarse Tsunade herself about what just happened.

**Chapter 4 – Inner conflict**

Scrambling up, flying through the door and slamming it behind her she pelted straight for her office.

Oh dear God, what the hell happened there?

Once inside her office she locked herself in, fell back against the door and a long sigh emitted from her mouth.

So what was that about? What happened to dismissing him like a tea rag, huh?

"Well…I…" Tsunade muttered

Now you like him, maybe even love him!

She does not!!! Do you Tsunade? I mean…he-he's a pervert…Tsunade?

"Right! He's just an old pervy hermit!"

Well you did start crying when you saw him.

"SO…he's a…friend, yeah just a friend. What you expect me to have a heart of stone?"

And you know his blood type off by heart, what's that about?

"Er… well he was a teammate and I was the medical ninja in that team so…of course I know his blood type!"

Then you start showing off for him!

You know…that's a good point

"Shut up…no…I didn't!!!"

No wonder he thinks it's a good idea to kiss you! Then you let him do it. TWICE!!!

…

See, you liked it didn't you? That's why you didn't punch him in the face! You wanted him to do it, so you just sat there like a scared little mouse.

Tsunade if you want it let him in, then go ahead, you don't need our permission to do anything!

Tsunade automatically stood back up to unlock the door, but she decided against it and sat back down again.

Good girl, probably better if you didn't see him right now. Even if you do want to see him, let your head calm down first.

She stood up again turning to unlock the door; but shaking her head she journeyed to her desk instead.

"I have work to do… papers," Tsunade mumbled, sitting in her chair.

---


	5. Which path?

**Sakura**: Poor Tsunade so confused!

**Naruto**: YES! This is the chapters with lemons in right? RIGHT?

**Sakura**: *sigh* yes Naruto, but only a bit, I told you that already.

**Naruto**: ohh, well at least it's more interesting now!

**Chapter 5 – Which path?**

Picking up the nearest pile of papers she started her work on these first. They appeared to be D-rank missions.

"Okay lets see what we have here…" she pondered over the appropriate team for each mission "Alright…Babysitting Narusewa Mai's daughter…okay. Next is shopping with Khan Tohru. Next… GO TO JIRAIYA, GO TO JIRAIYA, GO TO JIRAIYA! AHHHhh!!! God damn it, I can't even do my work without thinking about you! I'm going to the Hokage Tower."

She stood up red faced with fury and ran all the way to the Tower. She got to the top panting slightly as fresh cool wind hit her face. Walking to the edge and leaning on the fence Tsunade sighed.

She looked out over the vast Konoha with sad eyes "Dan you wanted this so badly, to become Hokage and protect this land with all your strength. But I'm not as strong as you, looks like…for me it's the choice between: the protection of this land…or…Jiraiya" tears swelled in her eyes then proceeded to cascade down her cheeks.

"I see…" whispered Jiraiya from behind her.

Tsunade spun round in shock "Jiraiya!"

He looked very different from when she had seen him a few moments ago. He was wearing the same bloody clothing as before, but now his cocky grin, that she secretly loved, had been replaced by a face that seemed to know only sorrow.

"Do you really believe it has to be that way?"

She looked down hiding her face "Jiraiya…I…I know my duty, when I took this job I took the heavy burden that came with it too" wiping tears from her face she heard footsteps coming closer and looking up, Jiraiya was stood in front of her.

As he came closer into view, she saw that his now tied back hair was wet from an apparent shower, his bloody clothes were wrapped around his muscular figure and the moon put a brilliant glow to his eyes and skin. He was so intimidating; towering above her.

Tsunade's breath caught in her throat as a horror hit her: she was chakra depleted, pushed up against a fence and about four to five stories high. Even if she had the strength to punch him a mile so as to escape, she'd still have to jump off the roof to the ground; and with this little amount of chakra she couldn't guarantee for a 'healthy' landing. Any way she looked at it, she was trapped.

Jiraiya put his hand to her cheek wiping her tears "it doesn't have to be that way"

"Oh Jiraiya…" her hands clung to the fence as her knees were trembling and about to collapse beneath her. "Please…I…know what I have to do, as Hokage, but…I love you!"

Jiraiya needed nothing more. With those last three words his mind was no longer his own. His body took over; it was like a release that he had been begging for, for years. And like releasing the cork from a champagne bottle, emotion exploded. He wouldn't have been able to stop even if he'd wanted to.

So with that, Jiraiya now put both hands on her cheeks and kissed her passionately. Her eyes widened with slight shock but soon they closed with loving pleasure. His kiss was gentle at first as he tried his hardest to control the overwhelming feelings he had for her; his lips massaging hers softly. But as more emotion grew welling inside him, he kissed her more fiercely than he ever thought he would be able to. Being embraced in such emotion as well, she soon was caught up in the moment, and lost herself within it.

Tsunade was now running her slim fingers through Jiraiya's soft hair. Though _he_ moved his hands lower instead, wrapping themselves around her waist and gripping tightly. Now however Jiraiya moved tenderly to her front cautiously, for fear of upsetting her and getting punched. His hands moved so softly over the fabric that it barely moved under his touch. Moving up over the large expanse of breast; feeling its warmth in his hands, he traveled to the small buttons barely holding in those large breasts. But as his fingers unbuttoned one out of the three he was pushed away.

"What's wrong?" asked a worried Jiraiya ready to dodge any flying punches coming his way. Looking at her, he saw that she was clinging to the fence with one hand again and touching her lips with the other. "What is it? Was I bad?"

Shaking her head "No…it's just that…this village…their last Hokage died so suddenly, they're scared and in need of protection…they can't have a distracted Hokage right now…"

Jiraiya took a step closer again, "They can't have a Hokage which is forced to have a heart of stone either."

Looking up to meet his eyes "they need me"

"So do I…" with that Tsunade looked at him with begging eyes "please Jiraiya, take me or leave me, but make the choice for me". With that, he carefully picked her up and bounded from the Tower and onto the surrounding roofs; he was heading for the village gates…

---


	6. I loved you all along

**Naruto**: Take her! Take her!

**Sakura**: Ah so you do like romances. That's kinda cute Naruto

**Naruto**: *blush*…

**Chapter 6 – I loved you all along**

Tsunade had wrapped her arms around his neck and was resting her head against his heart. As they jumped over the village walls and into the forest beyond it, Tsunade whispered, "where are we going?"

"Don't worry we're barely beyond the village gates. You said you wanted both…if it's an emergency we can go straight back…" he stopped and laid her down in the grass beneath a small canopy of trees, "but for now…the only two people who exist in the world, is you and me."

He sank to his knees and crawled to a position over her. "I love you Tsunade, and always have done" he sank in lower to kiss her gently on the lips. She closed her eyes and clung to him firmly "Tsunade, you don't have to keep that shield up when you're around me" she looked at him wide eyed.

Hhm…looks like he knows her better than she knows herself. He's right Tsunade, just do it.

"Just let me in, give me a chance" Jiraiya said with pleading eyes staring her down. After a moment she nodded, her hand relaxed and she closed her eyes. Jiraiya kissed her passionately as his hands undid the remaining buttons and only stopping their kiss as he pulled her shirt off over her head.

She was blushing madly, all those years of punching him away whenever he got close to her had made it more of a habit than actually wanting him to leave, and now she was fighting habit with desire. He smiled adoringly at her predicament but helped her desiring side win by kissing her on the lips then worked his way down to her cheek, then rested at her neck…

---


	7. Confession

**Naruto**: well that wasn't very much. But I suppose we have to leave the rest down to our imaginations! *drool* oh yeah.

**Sakura**: *punch a mile* Grr disgusting boy.

**Naruto**: AAAHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Chapter 7 - Confession**

Both panting loudly, they laid next to each other. Tsunade rested her head over Jiraiya's heart. "Your hearts pounding, and you're all tense. Are you all right? Was that bad for you?"

"No, no. You were better than what I'd dreamed. It's just…I guess I'm still not used to you excepting me" He gulped "too many rejections" he laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry I kept rejecting you…I'm sorry it took forever for me to sort out my feelings…and that I never gave you a chance…I'm sorry for all the pain that I've caused you…I'm sorry for everything." She sat up unable to look at him; she was sickened by that side of her. That part was cold-hearted, isolated, selfish, and uncaring of other people's feelings.

"I'm a selfish person Jiraiya. Earlier when you were on the hospital bed…all I could think about was that I wanted to save you because…you were the only one who saw the _real_ me. Ever since the first day we met…I always had that stupid shield up, keeping everyone away. I tried so hard to maintain it but you saw right through anyway…and you knew me better than I knew myself. It scared me…but I liked it. To know that I wasn't alone anymore, it meant everything to me" As Tsunade nuzzled her face into her knees Jiraiya sat up next to her, staring intently with a cocky grin plastered on his face. "You see Jiraiya, I wanted you to live…so that you could be with me-" Tsunade was cut off by Jiraiya's kiss.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to say that!" he laughed, "that is _love_, you dope"

"What?" murmured Tsunade looking back at him.

"I wanted you to live…so that you could be with me! That's love!" He smiled "that's how I feel about you too!" After kissing her again, they both got dressed, then he picked her up and headed to her house.

---


	8. One man show!

**Sakura**: Ah Bless!

**Chapter 8 – One man show!**

As they got to her door Jiraiya let her down; gently back to her feet. "And this is were I leave you my Lady. Until tomorrow!" Exclaimed Jiraiya bowing low then standing straight with that grin gracing his face once more. Tsunade planted a small peck on his cheek and turned to go inside. He pulled her back by the arm and into a firm embrace.

His arms snaked around her waist and back stopping her from leaving. Though it didn't stop her from trying.

"Jiraiya come on. I love you, but I need to go to sleep and you need to return to the hospital. You shouldn't really have left."

She leaned back as far as she could, used both arms in an attempt to push him away. However it seemed only to help him: as she leaned back, he slid his arm up her back so that her head now rested in his hand. Jiraiya leaned in slowly but maintained his gentle but strong grasp. Tsunade's resistant body couldn't escape from his grasp.

He kissed her gently and as he did so her writhing body stopped, but he felt against his chest that her heart was going a hundred miles an hour. Kissing her more intimately, Jiraiya felt: her kiss him strongly too, her leg wrap around his own and her hands that before were pushing him away, were now grasping at his vest and pulling him closer into their kiss.

He pulled away from her slightly. Opening his eyes Tsunade's beautiful features came into focus. Her golden hair that was now left hanging; entangled in his fingers. Her soft skin, that glowed slightly in the sun. Her eyes, they were closed at the moment but he could recall every detail of them, at first glance they seem brown but when you look closer you can tell that they're actually hazel with a more caramel colour around the iris. When the sun hits them however, they turn a dark emerald green; that was his favorite. And finally her lips, a rosy pink and they were so soft; they were left slightly parted from their kiss.

"I love you, I loved you all along." He whispered "I missed you; you were so far away for far too long…Tsunade…I…I keep dreaming that you'll be with me and you'll never go again. I think I might just stop breathing if I don't see you anymore."

"Then you better keep breathing because I'm not leaving you ever again…I promise," She said.

He smiled with tears in his eyes. She stood straight and hugged him standing on her toes to kiss him romantically. "Cheer up you, I'm not going anywhere! I'll see you tomorrow!"

Closing the door behind her, Tsunade ran to the window, watching him leave, though she didn't come into his line of sight.

Hmm, he didn't react the way I thought he would to that last kiss.

Well what did you think he was going to do? Give us a bit of sing and dance?

Unaware that he was being watched, as soon as he thought he was out of earshot of Tsunade he let out a great cheer of delight.

"OH YEAHHHHH!" Jiraiya cheered, putting a wide smile on Tsunade's face. Though to add to his already 'cool' self, he threw his hands in the air and started moving his body in a Mexican wave.

"I'M WALKIN ON SUNSHINE, WOO. I'M WALKIN ON SUNSHINE, WOO. I'M WALKIN ON SUNSHINE, WOO." He sang proudly "AND TRYING TO FEEL GOOD!!! HEY!"

Ha ha ha!

"I feel alive, I feel in love, I feel a love that's really real!" continued Jiraiya, moon walking.

Dancing, check! Singing, check! That's the Jiraiya I know!

Eh!?! What the hell are you doing man?! Arg, he's embarrassing himself!

He doesn't care, look at him go!

GOD! I can't watch!

Woo yeah! Get your grove on Jiraiya!

Tsunade was at present, rolling around on the floor in hysterics. She couldn't wait to see the look in his face tomorrow, when she told him that she'd seen every bit of his 'one man sing and dance musical show', especially when she was clearly the one he was trying to hid it from.

The as yet, oblivious Jiraiya was left to sing 'Walking on Sunshine' very loudly all the way down the rest of the street.

---The End---

**Sakura**: Hope you liked our story! Please review, we love hearing from you!

**Naruto**: Hope to hear all your comments soon.


End file.
